This invention relates to a system for fabricating thin film semiconductor devices utilizing exposure beam lithography over non-planar surfaces of the devices.
Lithographic techniques have been utilized for some time in the manufacture especially of integrated circuit boards, semiconductor devices and related products. The products manufactured, of course, have typically included planar surface areas to which the lithographic techniques were applied. Such techniques have proven extremely effective in the precise manufacturing and formation of very small details in the product. However, attempts to apply such techniques to other than planar surfaces have proven difficult, if not unachievable, to the present time. As a result, the versatility available in semiconductor devices and constructs has been limited to use of essentially planar components.